Ingorance Is Your New Best Friend
by xStelenaJouren
Summary: What should of happened on Friday Night.


Ignorance Is Your New Best Friend.

- - One shot on what should happened on Friday Night - -

You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me, Well sentence me to another life - Ignorance by Paramore.

"There you go. One lemonade" Lucy said to Lauren, handing her the glass and her change.

"Thanks, Luce" Lauren replied, looking over her shoulder "Where is that boyfriend of mine? How long does it take to perfect ones hair?"

Lucy scowled at her, taking a sip of her own drink, looking coldly at her supposed best friend, looking at her and at the secret vodka-laced lemonade. She smiled slyly as Lauren brought the glass to her lips, to take a sip.

Taking a sip, Lauren noted that her lemonade left a nasty aftershock in the back of her throat. She took another sip and tasted the undeniable taste of vodka. She looked at Lucy who was now looking away, narrowing her eyes. She heard the door open behind her and looked at saw Joey. She jumped up and walked towards him.

"What's wrong, babe?" He asked after he kissed her hello.

"Bar. Now" She muttered. He narrowed his eyes and nodded. They walked towards the bar, walking towards the end of it, Lucy watching them. Lauren saw this.

"Okay, what's wrong?" He enquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't make it obvious but when Lucy isn't looking, taste that and tell me you don't taste what I taste" She replied, placing her glass down on the bar, pushing it slowly towards him. He nodded, confused and when Abi started to talk to Lucy, he took a sip.

"That's got vodka in it. Are you telling me that Lucy put it in?" He questioned, placing the glass down again.

"Likely. One second, Tracy!" Lauren hissed down the bar. The barmaid walked towards her.

"Another drink already, Lauren? I thought that double vodka would of lasted you" Tracy said to her, sighing.

"Wait, so Lucy actually did order me a lemonade with a double vodka in it?" Lauren questioned, raising an eyebrow. Joey was now staring at Lucy.

"Your making it obvious. As much as I would like to rip her head off, we need to be more sneaky, yeah?" She said, patting him on the arm.

"Yes, we do. What do you oppose?" He asked, looking at her now.

"Well first off Tracy, I'd like a fresh lemonade and if Lucy comes to the bar again, even if she asks for a double vodka lemonade again, only do the lemonade but make it look like you have put the double in" She replied, turning to Tracy then back at him "What are you having?"

"Just my usual, please" He said. Tracy nodded and got the drinks. Lauren took a sip of hers and was relieved to taste only lemonade.

"So how are we going this?" Joey asked, as Tracy walked to the end of the bar, serving more customers.

"Well my darling best friend needs to think she is winning because there's only reason she has done this" Lauren replied, sighing.

"Why?" She stared at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh. So she thinks you being drunk again after promising you won't drink, will make me break up with you and I'd go running to her? Wow the girl really is delusional" He replied, sighing.

"So we make her think she is winning then I can rip her head off after when she isn't expecting it" She said, smiling.

"I'm proud to call you my girlfriend" He told her, smirking.

"You better believe it. Are we going to do this then?" Lauren asked, smiling.

"Yes, we are" Joey replied, as they clinked their drinks together before walking to the table, hand in hand. She pulled her chair closer to him, leaning against him and he wrapped an arm her. She rested her head on his shoulder, drinking her lemonade, silently killing Lucy...

Half an hour later, Lucy brought her another drink, smirking to herself, unaware that the joke was actually on her. She excused herself to go to the toilet and Lauren turned to rest of the gang.

"Lucy got my drink spiked to get me drunk. This one isn't" She told them, holding her glass "But I'm gonna act drunk so she thinks she's winning"

"And why would you do that?" Jay asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I can rip her head off then and she won't even know it's coming" She replied, smiling. Joey smirked and pulled her closer, kissing her hair and whispered in her ear. She playfully slapped his arm.

"Maybe in your drunk acting, you could bring Heather up" Jay then said after a moment. Abi stared at him, her mouth open.

"Jay, I couldn't do that!" Lauren exclaimed in shock.

"Maybe he has a point, Lauren. We are here for him. For that. It makes sense if your pretending to be drunk" Tyler chipped in.

"Never thought I would agree with you there, Tyler, but he has a point" Joey told Lauren. She nodded and they quickly went quiet as Lucy returned to her seat. Lauren hid a giggle as Abi stared coldly at Lucy.

"I can see the way she is looking at you. It's annoying me" Joey whispered in Lauren's ear. She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder and he tightened his arms around her...

"I need the toilet" Lauren suddenly said, standing up. Abi excused herself too and they headed to the toilet.

"What's the plan?" Abi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I have no idea. I'm going through the flow" Lauren admitted, shrugging before getting her phone out and texted Joey.

I think you need to break up with me in front of Lucy. Remember she needs to think she is winning. Do whatever it takes. Love you. L x

She put her phone in her pocket, looking in the mirror and splashed water in her face.

"Help me back in. Like old times. I'm currently your very drunk older sister again" Lauren told Abi who nodded ,taking her arm and pulled her back into the bar. She slung herself onto the chair, grinning.

"This is all I need, Lauren. You drunk" Abi proclaimed, sighing, running her hands through her hair.

"Well I'm sorry, Abigail! I'm just being your big sister. Why be anything else?" Lauren exclaimed, loudly, sinking into her chair and crossed her arms.

"I thought you said you were giving up?" Lucy questioned. Lauren shot a look and the others stared at her. Lauren held Joey's hand under the table as it clenched. She managed to keep a poker face through.

"And who are you, Lucy? My mother? My sister?" She said, raising an eyebrow and it went from there.

Tyler, Jay and Abi left after Lauren's performance. She and Joey could sense Lucy behind them watching them.

"Do it now" Lauren whispered to him. He swallowed and nodded, breaking up with her, loud enough for Lucy to hear before leaving. Lauren was left alone after Lucy left, leaving her to plot her order of attack...

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked, seeing Joey in the gardens, sitting next to him on the bench.

"Not really. You heard. It's the only thing I could of done" He replied, sighing.

"You know I'm always here for you" She told him, placing her hand on his arm. He looked her, trying to get rid of the feeling of disgust when he realised what he had to do. He just hoped Lauren was about.

"Yeah I do, thank you, Lucy. What a mess, eh? I made a mistake" He said, looking at her.

"What kind of mistake?" She enquired, raising an eyebrow.

"With you" He replied and lifted his hand and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, remembering a conversation with Lauren but this felt unnatural but Lucy was smiling widely at him and was moving closer to him. Where was Lauren? He thought as Lucy got closer to him, their lips almost touching. He then saw Lauren behind Lucy, her arms crossed. He smirked as he saw Lucy about to kiss him.

"Dream on, Lucy and get over yourself" He told her. She opened her eyes, looking confused and didn't have time to say anything because Lauren had grabbed her hair, pulling her up.

"What the-?" Lucy exclaimed, gasping.

"You did the hair thing she has been dying for you to do for months and you were gonna let her kiss you? We are having words later!" Lauren exclaimed loudly, chucking Lucy across the gardens into one of the flower bed.

"You were the one who said to do whatever it takes! And you were the one lurking, testing me" He replied, as Lauren managed to stop Lucy's attack and pushed her down again, pulling her hair and slapped her.

"We are still having words!" She said, gasping as Lucy tried to push her over but Lauren kneed her in her face, in the nose. Both girls stood up, staring at each other.

"Think your good do you, Luce? Spiking my drink in hope this one would get back into your pants?" Lauren questioned, pointing at Joey.

"You know that would never happen anyways" He added, crossing his arms.

"You'd be idiot if you did. No, actually your an idiot anyways" Lauren replied, laughing before dodging a blow from Lucy.

"Thanks, love you too!" He told her, narrowing his eyes.

"You may be an idiot but your my idiot" She replied, pushing Lucy over. "Hear that, Lucy? Mine, not yours so back off!"

"You two are disgusting" Lucy gasped, trying to stand up again but Lauren stopped her, punching her. Lucy gasped, going for her but Joey stopped her, getting in between them.

"Woah, what are you doing? We are technically fighting over you. Isn't that supposed to be a massive turn on or something?" Lauren questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"No, it's not actually. Come on, she isn't even worth it, babe. Lets go home" He replied, pulling her away from Lucy.

"Well that sounds like an invitation I can't turn down!" Lauren replied, smirking at Lucy, before taking Joey's hand and they headed to number 23, leaving Lucy livid.


End file.
